


Snapchat AU

by mahisquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: a piece for midnightpeachv's snapchat AU





	Snapchat AU

Lance scrolled through tumblr, bored. He was  _supposed_ to be studying, but instead was fucking around online. Lance sighed. Not even tumblr was interesting him today. He was about to exit out and try and find something else to distract him from his studies when he saw a post.

Someone had reblogged a photoset. But not just any photoset. It was a photoset of a guy sitting on a bed with with white christmas lights behind him. He was wearing cat ears, a black crop top and lacy purple panties with the crotch area censored with a heart. It was captioned “ _Cat boy photoshoot. Send $50 to my paypal for the rest of the shoot uncensored AND my private snapchat account. If you just want the photoshoot, subscribe to my patreon today!”_

Normally Lance would just scroll past something like this, but what gave him pause was the fact that he KNEW the guy in the photoshoot. It was Keith! And Lance hated to admit it but…Keith looked good. The normally moody and angry guy that Lance knew had a softer expression on his face, and in one picture was biting his lower lip and…

Lance swore under his breath. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to see the rest of the photoshoot. Keith looked so cute and innocent and god was he furry for liking the cat ears? After much thought, Lance checked his bank account. Yeah, he had 50 bucks. But should he really be spending it on Keith’s nudes?

Fuck it.

Lance sent the money using a dummy email and got a response almost immediately with the private snapchat information. And attached were the photos.

And holy hell were they hot. Keith started out fully clothed, and slowly began to strip down to the crop top and panties. And without that heart sticker, Lance could clearly see the tip of his cock peeking out of the top of his panties. And when the panties came off…

His cock was long and rosy red, and Lance wondered who the fuck had gotten the privilege to take these pictures. Or maybe he had taken them himself. Lance wasn’t sure, but he was painfully hard. He grabbed his phone and opened up snapchat. He wanted to see more pictures of Keith.

But when he got onto the account and began to look through the pictures he realized that it was shared account. An account shared by

“HUNK?”

Hunk had tried to obscure his face, but he hadn’t done a great job. Lance could clearly see that it was his best friend showing off his  _giant horse cock_. It was like driving by car wreck. Lance knew he shouldn’t be stopping to look at it, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Some of the pictures were just of Keith, some just of Hunk, but there were quite a few starring both of them and oh god there were VIDEOS of them. Videos of Keith bouncing up and down on Hunk’s hard cock and  _why was he still looking at these?_

Hunk would be mortified if he knew Lance was looking at this account. He and Lance were close! But not close enough for Hunk to tell Lance that he was even TALKING to Keith.

Lance found a particularly nice photo of Keith blowing Hunk, and unzipped his pants. Lance bit his lip as he looked at Keith’s wide violet eyes staring up at him, his lips wrapped around Hunk’s gorgeous, thick, dusky brown cock. He imagined what it would be like if Keith’s mouth was around  _his_  cock, bobbing up and down, taking him all the way down his throat…

Lance came with a muffled shout, and put his phone down. What had he just done?


End file.
